narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto Uzumaki's Relationships
"Shipping" Page I see Ultimite3 still hasn't change this "shipping page" or allow anyone else to post a more neutral position. Since no one willing to talk about the Elephant in the room I will, This is nothing but a Shipping page in disgiuse! There is no clear evidence on what character Kishimoto is going to pair off to another character in the series. Heck, Kishimoto still has Karin in love with Sasuke even after he trie to kill her. Both the Sakura and Hinata subsections need to be rewritten, the Sakura section more than the Hinata one. Statements like "Naruto "had" a long standing crush" and "never going to happen" are unsupported by any actual facts. The synopsis for Naruto Shippuden episode 235 in the Sakura section is a complete fraud. It is not a debate on wether or not anime is canon but the fact that it's statement that Naruto no longer loves Sakura and only wants her to be happy with Sasuke is a Lie! The following is an actual exerpt from that Episode. "Naruto" I mean, I don't know anything about marriage and stuff, but don't you have to love someone and be attracted to each other? "Shizuki" That's "Naruto" I have a girl I love named Sakura. Well actually, its one-sided on my part. Sakura is totally in love a guy named Sasuke. She tries so hard, chasing after him and trying to win his love. When she's at it, her smile is the cutest thing. There no explaining it. Before I realizes it, I was in love with her. I would never try to force her to love me. I'd be no different that guy just now if I did. So I made up my mind. In the same way that Sakura tries so hard to win Sasuke over, I'm going to do my best to win Sakura over. Does this sound like Naruto just wants to be friends with Sakura? Nope, it does not. To address the comments by Michma12, Kishimoto's comments in the interview on Road to Ninja refer to the Mirrorverse version of Naruto characters not about the plot or any Naruto/Sakura moments. The ninth Naruto "Road to Ninja" movie does count as canon for the following reasons, The tie-in anime episode Road to Sakura. Both Naruto anime series are an expansion of canon not against it, at least in this anime series. There is also the special Zero issue of the actual manga that is a prequel to the movie. Thus making it's content's like Naruto still in love with Sakura canon. Also the controversy about Kushina's last words was about the fact there are three different versions of the second to last line of her last words. In the American manga release it states "don't fall for the first girl that comes your way" meaning pro-Hinata but in the actual Manga version it states a "weird one" instead, meaning pro-Sakura and the anime version simply states "a bad one" which is neutral. In Japanesse bad is Warui, weird is Kikai, and first is Saisho Hajime or Ichiban. Since the American version is highly rewritten by Viz Media the US version is very much in doubt given it's polciy of changing what is original written by Kishimoto. It was also pointed out to you, Michma12 on your talkpage months before by some else. Please don't try to pass off your personal opinions as facts. Masashi Kishimoto really needs to settle the pairing debate soon. Zombie armies and giant monster brawels are all good but the whole Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto/Hinata love quadrangle and all it's branches has to resolved before the arguements between fans make fandom anymore toxic, It's driving all freaking nuts! --BrennanMulcahey (talk) 09:53, November 23, 2012 (UTC)User:BrennanMulcahey BrennanMulcahey, you truly are an idiot aren't you? Did you know that there are two versions of that anime episode? One with what you said happened and another where the words say that he knows it's one sided but is happy so long as she's happy. However, one was taken down do to controversial reasons. If Naruto didn't say these words in the manga, they aren't canon. As much as you want it to be, bitch and moan as loud as you can, it isn't canon. Naruto has shown deep feelings for Sakura, yes I'll agree, but to what extent hasn't been fully elaborated or confirmed. In Sai's opinion he thinks Naruto is in love with Sakura, but realizes it may not be to the extent he thought it was. But that means squat when the girl doesn't have the same feelings for him and is in love with a guy she'll most likely still be in love with even if he's dead, an example being Tsunade and Dan. Though I will agree that the Sakura and Hinata things should be revised later on. However, despite Hinata's lack of screen time, several of those moments, unlike Sakura, portrays about their relationship. That isn't to say that Sakura's relationship isn't important either, just that certain moments are repetition and whatnot, and are later seen as irrelevant when new occurrences occur that contradict those moments. Same with Hinata. Theres also the fact that movies and filler episodes aren't canon to the manga storyline, the manga part for Road to Ninja was nothing more than a way to advertise the movie. Kishimoto stated that some elements from filler inspire him but nothing more. Also like I said before, when elements from the anime clash with the manga we go with the manga version instead. Kishimoto stated it was fun to make, but was still not canon! Also Kushina's words were this "Try not to fall for a weird one... try to find someone like your mother." And Minato was laughing/smiling in the next scene because it was humorous. Why? Because he knows that Kushina was a weird girl when she was younger. Can you honestly say that Kushina was a normal kid or teenager? I don't think so. You also need to realize that certain love/crush moments Naruto had for Sakura were flashbacks to way back to close to early middle of Shippuden. It is possible they changed. Give hard evidence and I'll accept it. Till then stop being a big baby and grow up.--Michma12 (talk) 21:49, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Honestly I think you're both over thinking this. Certainly opinions on Sakura or Hinata in terms of their relationship with Naruto are going to be confused and jaded from fan perspectives, making writing a totally unbiased article about it difficult. Similarly so since we don't know what resolution Kishimoto is intending. I'm still pissed at the guy for Naruto running out on Hinata's confession, but that's just me. This however, is not the point. You're addressing only two characters on a list with over a dozen people on it. Bitch about shipping all you want, but this page is about Naruto's relationships with other important characters, not just his romantic ones, but his teachers, his parents, his friends, his rivals and even his enemies and since this isn't Fanfiction.net, I can assure you the romantic value of each one only bares mentioning in Sakura and Hinata's cases. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 23:24, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Adding info. on Sakura's Haruno part from movie: Road to Ninja Hello, I'm new here, and I really like Naruto x Hinata. Although, I think it's kind of necessary to add information of the relationship between Naruto and Sakura in the Road to Ninja movie (once it's subbed over the internet), since the story plot was directed by Kishimoto, no? What do you guys think? --*MsIsamisa (talk) 14:09, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I dunno, if ot was truly directed by Kishimoto, since he draw sketches about Fuu and Roshi, applying that they will be in the movie too, but in the end they weren't. Also, Kishimoto didn't confirmed it canon or took it into the timeline of the manga. He draw a special one shot, but Kubo did also for the fourth Bleach movie too, which also was "directed" by Kubo, yet didn't confrimed as canon or took into the timeline of the manga. But since people considering non-canon anime fillers as canon too, I think you can. Actually movies are considered non-canon and are therefore irrelevant. Kishimoto stated the film to be a fun project nothing more and nothing less. Also theres little relationship between them than what has already been shown in the past. So no its not needed. Speaking of non-canon, as of right now, I believe the anime filler part in Sakura's section is totally irrelevant to the entire canonical flow. I propose that it should be removed. KazeKitsune (talk) 03:00, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :Still waiting for the answer... KazeKitsune (talk) 15:11, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Frog teacher, plus tenten and shino By the way you might want to add his senjustu mentor, tenten and shino to his relationships page. Just a thought, but what do you think? Justin Holland (talk) 21:46, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :Not only that, also Inari and Tazuna. KazeKitsune (talk) 23:43, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Relationships pages for main and supporting characters? Reply: Okay, that I get, but then how about a mini relationships section in the character pages, just to help sort out their personality sections? Because it seems that they could use some offloading themselves, plus it make certain parts hard to keep track. How about it? Justin Holland (talk) 21:49, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :None of them have enough relations to have a different section/page.~ UltimateSupreme 02:28, January 18, 2013 (UTC) quotes Maybe we can add some quotes in order to further explain the characters feelings towards Naruto? Justin Holland (talk) 05:34, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Relationship with Mentors: Killer Bee Just a thought, but shouldn't we also list Killer Bee under the Mentors Relationship section? He did say that he was now Naruto's teacher in Chapter 495 and even before that, Naruto asked him to teach him how to control the Bijuu in Chapter 492 --Littlemissdoodle (talk) 00:10, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :Well he is more a mentor than Ebisu at the least. — SimAnt 02:57, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Indeed. Ebisu is more properly classified as an ally rather than a mentor since he only served to clarify and supervise Naruto's chakra control for a few hours tops See Chapter 90. Negligible, I'd say. Jiraiya even said that the method wasn't the smartest way to handle Naruto's insane amount of chakra in Chapter 92. Rather than a mentor, Ebisu is just a character to represent the people in Konoha, the way they regard Naruto and such. Going back to the sectioning of Killer Bee, perhaps the original intent is for Bee to be filed under the subsection on the Jinchuuriki & the Bijuu? But, well there was hardly any interaction between Naruto and the Ichibi(Shukaku) to begin with. Naruto's encounter with the Yonbi(Son Goku) was more significant in that respect. Maybe move Killer Bee up (Mentors), take Gaara out (Ally) and create a subsection on purely Bijuu?--Littlemissdoodle (talk) 07:53, May 21, 2013 (UTC) No links. Linking to scanlations is technically illegal. Omnibender - Talk - 22:07, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :The tailed beast and jinchuuriki sections do seem like they should be removed. — SimAnt 23:35, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Enemy section: Ten-tails? Is it possible to list the Ten-tails as an enemy of Naruto's? Justin Holland (talk) 21:42, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Naruto has no actual relationship with the Ten-Tails. Hell nothing does, it is a mass of pissed off evil that happens to be standing in front of him.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 21:50, May 29, 2013 (UTC) I have a feeling that this thing had indirect cause naruto suffering, as well as Madara? What do you think? Justin Holland (talk) 17:24, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, and you also think that it's Kumogakure's fault Naruto's parents had coitus. Again, he has no relationship with them, hence they're not mentioned in the article. This isn't about people Naruto have met, it's people he's built some kind of relationship with be it good or bad.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:31, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :Would it been okay to call obito Naruto's mortal enemy? Justin Holland (talk) 19:05, October 4, 2013 (UTC) ::No. Until the start of this battle, Tobi saw Naruto as nothing but a tool to piss off Sasuke for reasons only he knows. He gets a section in this article because they have had interactions before and during the battle but for the most part Tobi is merely the major villain of the arc who is talking a lot to the main character.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 21:53, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Sakura If the latest chapters are any indication (not that there ever was to the contrary) Naruto still loves Sakura. I'll do some editing but first I want to get it out of the way that A) I am not at all interested in the shipping war and B) it's not the purpose of a wikipedia to judge based on opinion but on facts. The facts are Naruto has feelings for Sakura. There is nothing to suggest the contrary. Therefore the past tense in which Naruto's feelings for Sakura are referred to are incorrect. Does anyone here have anything to add? And please spare me when it comes to the shipping wars, I don't care, Kishimoto probably doesn't care, so let's just do right by the purpose of this wiki page. Thank you.--Reliops (talk) 23:04, May 29, 2013 (UTC)Reliops :There was nothing that suggested he does either. Beyond that, everything is supposed to be in past tense. Everything.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 23:10, May 29, 2013 (UTC) It's been noted several times Naruto loves her. That's he has feelings for her has been evident and established since day one. That he no longer has those feelings isn't. My bad on the past tense part. I haven't updated anything yet though. Thanks for the quick response.--Reliops (talk) 23:26, May 29, 2013 (UTC)Reliops I was wondering if somebody could put a photo of Kakashi. I think the perfect pic would be when Kakashi states to Obito that he would protect Naruto (talk) 11:07, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Utakata? Should we add a paragraph about Naruto's realtionship with Utakata, despite it being in an anime-only arc? Because I think that it's a good example of the relationships Naruto has with other jinchūriki.--JOA20 (talk) 20:07, August 8, 2013 (UTC) More characters Someone should really add his relationships with Madara, Hashirama and Tobirama. :He doesn't really have a relationship with either of them to be honest. They all just kinda showed up and he was fighting with or against them. In terms of relationships though, they are basically strangers.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:24, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Mizuki? Is it possible to add Mizuki to the enemies relations section, due to the fact that while he was only trying to use naruto as a scapegoat, it was also thanks to his actions that Naruto is ablre to become a ninja and be acknowledge by Iruka and eventually the rest of the village. Justin Holland (talk) 02:44, January 23, 2014 (UTC)